


A Twisted Situation

by Duckiedemyx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, body switching, i don't really know what else to tag, spells that don't exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckiedemyx/pseuds/Duckiedemyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry never did like Draco Malfoy, but what's to be done when a spell goes horribly wrong and he has to start living with the spoiled Slytherin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It started out with a spell

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this awhile ago, just now putting it up. I've got a few chapters already written but I'm gonna see how you guys respond to it first. Thanks for reading.

“Me? Pathetic” Malfoy snarled, taking out his wand. 

“Attacking another behind their back.” Moody barked, sending a spell flying at Malfoy. It hit him, then went off in another direction. Harry had turned when he heard Moody yell, and just barely missed the wayward spell. It went flying behind him and hit Ron square in the back of the head.

“Ron.” Harry yelled, running over to his best friend , who had collapsed on the ground. Harry knelt down by Ron, Hermione appearing by his side, shaking him slightly. Ron’s eyes slowly opened as he took in Harry’s appearance.

“What the bloody hell do you want, Potter?” he shouted in his face.

Harry sat back on his haunches looking at his friend.

“I was just trying to be nice. You don’t have to be such an arse about it.”

Ron scoffed, “You, nice to me. That’s a laugh.” Harry felt his blood boil. Ron was starting to really piss him off. Hermione decided to intervene at that moment.

“Ron, leave Harry alone. He was just being nice.”

Ron looked at her, just now noticing her. 

“What are you talking about Granger? He’s never nice to me.”

Hermione and Harry looked at him in shock, then at each other.

“Granger?” they said in unison.

Harry looked back at Ron.

“Malfoy?” He asked in a shaky voice.

Ron sneered, “Who else?”

Hermione looked at Harry, “Then that means..” She went pale. At that exact moment a scream was heard from across the school yard. They whipped around just in time to see Draco Malfoy running around, looking extremely flustered.

“What the bloody hell is going on?” Malfoy screamed.

Ron looked around Harry and Hermione to see what was happening only to realize, with horror, that he was not in his own body.

“Weasel.” Ron screeched.

Malfoy turned around and his eyes landed on his own body.

“Ferret?” He squeaked before he promptly fainted.


	2. How did it end up like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'd

“Ron.” Harry and Hermione screamed, rushing over to their now blond friend. Harry was hesitant to touch Malfoy’s body, but did so anyway.

“Ron.” He whispered, shaking his friend slightly. “Time to wake up.”

Ron groaned once then decided it was time to take a nap, making little snoring noises. Since it was Malfoy it was coming from, Harry couldn’t help but chuckle a little.

“What’s so funny, Potter?” A familiar voice asked him, full of malice. Harry looked up to see Malfoy, in Ron’s body, glaring down at him. Ron’s face didn’t fit well with all that anger. He’s always been a happy joking person, not a hateful one. Harry automatically ceased his chuckles.

“Nothing.” He looked away, feeling a dull ache in his chest from the way Malfoy was looking at him. I usually didn’t matter to him but he was Ron right now, and that hurt more than anything. No matter how much they fought, Ron didn’t hate him. 

“Good. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t touch my body with those filthy hands of yours.” He sneered down at him.

Harry flinched at the venom in those words and reluctantly moved his hands away from Malfoy’s body.

“Sorry.” He whispered.

“Blaise.” Malfoy snarled.

“Yeah.” Blaise drawled out. Harry looked up to see a dark skinned boy saunter up right next to Malfoy.

“Take my body to Pomfrery.” He commanded.

Blaise groaned, “Why don’t you just do it Draco. I mean it is your body.”

Malfoy glared at his best friend, “I don’t want the weasel touching me, even if I’m the one moving myself.”

Blaise let out a whining noise and picked Malfoy’s body up. Malfoy walked away but stopped suddenly. He whipped around, annoyance clearly written on his facial features.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He snarled.

Harry blinked at him. He had followed after Malfoy with Blaise trailing behind slowly, holding Malfoy’s body bridal style.

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked slightly confused.

Malfoy let out a frustrated sigh, raking his hand through Ron’s wild red hair.

“exactly what I meant. Why are you following me?” He drawled out in a bored tone.

“Well I’m coming because, if you haven’t noticed, you’re currently in my best friends body.”

Malfoy seemed to think about this for a second before he turned around and promptly walked away, leaving Harry and Blaise following behind. Hermione had wanted to come also but Harry had told her to not worry and left her behind.

When they reached the infirmary, Madam Pomfrery came out with a scowl on her face. 

“Mr. Weasley. What have you done to Mr. Malfoy this time.” She asked.

Malfoy stopped just a few feet away from her, “Don’t call me by that disgusting name.”

Madam Pomfrery seemed taken aback. She looked at Harry, who had just come to stand next to Malfoy.

“Sorry for his rude behavior. He and Malfoy somehow switched bodies.” He answered in response to her confused expression.

She gasped, “How did that happen?”

“That would have to be my fault.” A voice sounded behind them.

They turned around to see Madeye Moody wobbling toward them. Madam Pomfrery huffed and stared at him with a pointed expression.

“What did you do this time Moody?” She asked with a stern voice.

“Imighthaveusedaspellonhim.” He whispered.

“What was that?” She asked.

“I might have used a spell on him,” He rushed out, “but I had a good reason to. He was going to hex poor Harry right here while his back was turned.” He finished. “For some reason, after it hit Malfoy it bounced off and hit Weasley.” He spoke more to himself than to Pomfrery.

Madam Pomfrery looked at him pointedly. “Get him inside,” She glanced at Ron, “I’ll talk to you later.” She said looking straight at Moody then walked inside.

The boys followed her inside and laid Ron on a bed.

“How long will it last?” Harry asked, looking over at Pomfrery.

She shook her head, “I don’t know. Depends on what spell he used.”

Harry sighed, “So what do we do until then?”

She looked at him, slight amusement in her eyes. Harry’s eyes went wide.

“Please don’t. Not to me.” He whined.

She scowled, “It’s not just for you Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy,” She turned toward him, “You will be staying in Gryffindor tower in Mr. Weasley’s place and vice-versa.”

Malfoy went pale, allowing Ron’s freckles to show themselves.

“What?” He shrieked, “There is no way I’m staying with a bunch of Gryffindorks.”

Madam Pomfrery scowled at him, like she just did with Harry, “You will and you are. No ands, buts, or ifs.”

Harry and Malfoy both groaned.

“Am I clear?” She bellowed.

They both flinched but nodded.

“Good, now be on your way.” She scowled.

“But-” Harry started.

“Now.” She glared at them.

Harry sighed and started walking away, dragging Malfoy with him by the hood.

“I can walk myself.” Malfoy hissed, pulling away from Harry.

“Could’ve fooled me.” He let go, allowing Malfoy to fall down on his arse.

“Prat.” He said, getting up and dusting himself off.

“Git”

“Scar face”

“Spoiled little rich boy”

“Dumbledore’s little errand boy”

“Mummy’s little boy”

Malfoy snarled but grew quiet, signaling that Harry won that round.

Harry sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	3. It was only a spell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'd

Harry and Malfoy made it to Gryffindor tower, but once they were outside the portrait hole, they just stood there. Harry stared at the fat lady for a few minutes before Malfoy nudged him.

“What?” He snarled looking at the now red haired boy.

“Are you going to stand here all day or open the portrait?” Malfoy snarled back.

“Why should I let you in?” Harry glared at his best friends body. His glare faltered, not wanting to be mean to his best friend, even if Malfoy was residing in it right now.

Malfoy scoffed, “Like I want to go in there.” He paused, “Can we just go in now?” His voice had slight irritation in it.

“Fine.” Harry gritted his teeth and looked at the portrait.

“Password?” She asked, noticing they had finished arguing.

“Lion’s den.” Harry spoke in a clear voice.

The portrait opened and Harry walked inside, Malfoy following slowly behind. Harry walked toward his favorite chair, which resided right in front of the fireplace, but Malfoy beat him to it.

Harry froze in shock as Malfoy plopped down sideways and glanced back at Harry, showing off a triumphant smirk. Harry stood there fuming for a second before an amazing idea popped into his head. He sauntered over to Malfoy, swinging his hips back and forth.

When he was in front of Malfoy, who looked at him with wonder, he turned and proceeded to plop down on him. Malfoy grunted from the sudden weight on him.

“What the hell Potter.” He snarled.

Harry scooted closer to him, getting himself comfortable on Malfoy’s stomach.

“Get off.” Malfoy screeched.

“Nope. Don’t think so. This is my chair.” Harry smirked, letting more of his weight press down on the poor boys stomach.

“Get. Off.” Malfoy yelled, attempting to push the raven-haired boy off him.

Harry suddenly lurched off him, a squeak passing his lips. Malfoy let in a deep breath then slowly let it out. He moved to where he was sitting forward, the proper way to sit, and looked up at Harry.

“What’s wrong now?” He asked.

“You touched my butt.” Harry squeaked. He coughed, trying to clear his throat then tried again, “When you tried to move me, you touched my butt.”

“Did not.” Malfoy denied, even though he was pretty sure he had felt something slightly different in texture then the others limbs of the boy. Not that he would tell Harry this.

“Did too.”

“Did not”

“Did too.”

“Did. Not.”

“Did. Too.”

Malfoy let out another frustrated sigh, “Do we really have to do this now?”

Harry looked at him with a bored expression, “No, Malfoy. Let’s just halt this conversation and hold it for another time. How’s that sound?”

Malfoy smirked, “I say we do that.”

Harry stared at him, then proceeded to yet again sit on Malfoy, except this time it was on his lap.

“What are you doing Potter?” Malfoy snarled, attempting to push him off, avoiding his lower regions, to no avail. Harry wouldn’t budge, even when Malfoy/Ron’s hand grazed Harry’s bum again.

“I already told you,” He glanced back at Malfoy, “This is my seat.”

Malfoy sighed and parted his legs, making Harry fall between them, to sit snuggly between his thighs. Harry was thinking about getting up but something, or more like someone, stopped him. Malfoy had slid his arms around Harry, locking his fingers together right on Harry’s stomach. His breath hitched in his throat and he tried his hardest not to shiver. When he deemed himself calm enough, he spoke.

“What are you doing?” He asked, his voice breaking just a little at the end. He felt Malfoy shrug behind him.

“You wanted your seat back and I wasn’t going to be moving anytime sometime soon, so I decided to share.”

Harry snorted, “You. A Malfoy. Sharing. What has the world come to.”

“What indeed.” He heard Malfoy say.

After that they grew quiet, not really knowing what to say. Staring into the fire, Malfoy started feeling sleepy. His head would droop a little then snap back up, then droop again. This went on for a few minutes until Harry got fed up.

“Just lean your head on my shoulder if your so tired.”

Malfoy shook his head, “M’ not tired.” He let out a yawn.

Harry let out a frustrated sigh and decided to make it easier for him. He leaned back, resting his head on Malfoy/Ron’s shoulder. Malfoy shivered at the contact but let his head fall onto Harry’s shoulder. Ron’s hair tickled Harry’s neck and he let out a very un-manly giggle. He clasped his hands over his mouth, appalled that he made such noises.

He felt Malfoy smile on his shoulder.

“That was extremely cute. Didn’t know you had it in you Potter.” He teased lazily, no malice in his voice.

Harry flushed and went to retort but found that Malfoy had fallen asleep.

“Git.” He whispered, a small smile on his face, “I’m not cute.”

Harry sat there with a content smile on his face while he listened to Malfoy’s soft breathing.

‘This is nice.’ He thought.

“I knew you guys were close but I didn’t know it was to this extent.” Hermione’s voice sounded behind them.

Harry’s head snapped up. He jumped off Malfoy, leaving him to fall face first into the ground. Malfoy glared up at Hermione.

“What do you want Granger?” He sneered.

Hermione gaped. She turned to look at Harry, shock clearly written all over her face.

“What were you doing with Malfoy?” She questioned.

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked, not getting the whole picture.

“He had his arms around you Harry. In case you didn’t realize, that’s why he fell.” She stated.

Harry felt himself grow red. He went to argue but all that came out was a mess of sputtering and words that made no sense, except to him. He ran past Hermione and upstairs to the boy’s dormitory. He reached it and slammed the door closed, slumping down the back of it.

“What did you do to him?” He heard Hermione scream.

“Me? I didn’t do anything.” Malfoy screamed back.

Even in his situation, Harry couldn’t laugh at how much Malfoy and Ron were alike.


	4. Relax, Take it Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'd  
> I’m not going to write a lot of Ron/Blaise Chapters but if you would like to request them I’ll write more. I’ll probably write about them whenever.

“-on.”

Ron groaned, his head pounding rapidly against his skull.

“Ron.”

Ron opened his eyes slowly and was face to face with dark brown eyes. Icy blue ones widened comically and Ron did the first he always did when things didn’t make sense. He screamed.

“What the hell Weasley.” Blaise immediately backed away, covering his ears.

Ron automatically stopped screaming once he recognized who it was.

“I should be the one asking that,” He snarled, “What the hell do you want Zabini.”

A smirk snuck onto Blaise’s features, “You mean you don’t remember?” He asked with a tint of amusement in his voice.

“Remember what?” Ron asked, slight intrigued.

Blaise’s smirk grew as he pointed to the right of Ron. There was a hand held mirror sitting on the little desk that was sitting besides each bed in the hospital wing, which Ron finally realized that he was in. He faintly wondered why he was in there before he picked up the mirror. When he looked into it, he froze from pure horror. Platinum blond where his usual red used to sit, icy blue eyes compared to the soft sky blue of Ron’s, and pale unblemished skin compared to the tanned, usually dirty face. He felt himself go pale, watching as he physically grew paler, and fainted once again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

“-on.”

Silence.

“Ron.”

More silence.

“Ron!”

“What?” Ron screamed, opening his eyes to yet again gaze straight into those dark brown ones. There was more silence, then finally, more screaming.

“Stop doing that will you.” Blaise snarled, attempting to pop his ears.

“I will if you stop getting so close to me.” Ron screeched, his voice getting just a bit on the high side.

“What?” Blaise screamed, still attempting to pop his ears.

“Never mind.” Ron sighed.

“Still can’t hear you.” He said, moving closer to Ron.

Ron gulped from the close proximity, “I said never mind.” He hid his face, knowing he had an obvious blush coming on.

“You okay?” Blaise asked, placing his hand on Ron/Draco’s forehead. “You don’t have a fever.” He lifted the boy’s chin up with his finger to look into those icy blue eyes, just to smirk with whatever he saw in them.

“Why don’t we get going.” He asked, grabbing Ron’s hand and helping him off the hospital bed.

“’Kay.” Was all Ron could say as he gazed at Blaise. He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t stop staring at the black haired boy.

“We’re here.” He heard Blaise announce.

‘Here? Here where?’ Ron thought. He had been too preoccupied with staring at Blaise that he hadn’t noticed that they had made there way into the Slytherin dorms. His eyes widened in shock. Why was he in enemy territory.

“Why am I here?” He asked cautiously. Blaise looked at him weird then apparently realized something.

“Oh right, You were asleep.” He trailed off, gazing into the distance. A smirk popped onto his handsome features as he glanced sideways at Ron.

“Well since you are currently in my dear Draco’s body,” His smirk grew tremendously at the terrified expression on Ron’s face, “You get to stay here.” He finished, wrapping his arms around the blonds’ waist.

Ron felt himself grow red from the intimate touch. Blaise loved how the white creamy skin lit up with a red hue. Wanting to play more with the squirming mass in his arms, he lowered his head and started kissing along the pale neck. Ron squeaked as his face grew hotter. Feeling his cloak was getting too hot he squirmed more, attempting to get it off, which only lead to giving Blaise more space to attack. Blaise chuckled behind him and kissed one spot harder then the others before fully releasing the blond.

“Better get some sleep princess.” He kissed his neck once more before leaving and heading downstairs toward the boy’s dorms. Ron couldn’t move from all the shock he had received today. Feeling extremely sleepy he willed himself to get up, following the path that he saw Blaise go. He wasn’t quite sure where he was going until he reached a door and risking it, opened it.

The room was brightly lit, for being so deep in the dungeons, with a plush bed sitting right in the middle of the room, pressed up against the wall. Walking over to it, he collapsed onto it dead tired, not noticing the brown eyes that had followed him. He snuggled into the cloth, a familiar scent drifting into his nostrils. He sighed in contentment and snuggled farther into the silk sheets.

‘What a nice scent.’ He thought, lightly grasping the sheets and pulling them closer to him before falling into a peaceful slumber.

Blaise watched as Ron walked into his room. He stared at the boy in confusion but before he could get a word to form, much less get it out of his mouth, the blond had flopped ungracefully onto his bed. Feeling irritated he walked over to the side of the bed, sitting right next to the blond.

“Hey.” He shook the boy. When he didn’t move, he shook him harder, “Get up. This is my bed.” Blaise scolded. A hand grasped onto his wrist and pulled him down. Blaise landed, face first, on the bed, right next to the blond, mere centimeters from his face.

“What the f-” He was cut off as his lips were assaulted by Ron’s. His eyes widened but the blonds were still closed. ‘Is he still asleep?’ He hesitated but was soon overcome by the rightness of the act and closed his eyes, kissing back harder against Ron’s lips. Ron moaned which gave Blaise the perfect chance to plunge his tongue into the wet cavern of Ron’s mouth.

Ron’s tongue immediately went to investigate the intruding muscle only to be conquered in a duel for dominance. Another moan quivered out of the blonds’ voice box, making them break the kiss. Blaise pulled back and gazed down at Ron, who was breathing heavily from their amazing snog fest but the rest of his facial features were still calm. The closer he looked at him the more Blaise realized his mistake.

“Fuck,” He cursed, “The damn weasel’s still asleep.” He looked down at the blond and couldn’t help but smile. ‘I’ll finish the homework another day.’ He thought as he snuggled up next to the sleeping form next to him, easily falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

“Get up.” A familiar voice yelled at the raven haired boy, lying comfortably in his bed. Harry groaned, burrowing further into his blankets, not yet ready to get up.

 

“I said get up.” The other boy shook him roughly. Harry growled as he shoved whatever was pushing him away. Harry really wasn’t a morning person.

 

“Go away Ron. It’s too early.” Harry groaned yet again. He heard a frustrated growl, before footsteps were heard. Silence soon consumed the room as Harry sighed contently, snuggling even deeper into his warm blankets. 

A cold chill ran up his body as his blankets were abruptly ripped from his bed. Harry yelped in surprise when the cold engulfed him, his hands frantically searching for the missing warmth from his body. Finally giving up, after being unable to find them, he opened his eyes to see Ron, Draco still locked inside his body, with a triumphant smirk on his face, standing at the foot of his bed while holding his blankets.

 

“About time,” he sneered.

 

“Shut it,” Harry growled. He sat up in his bed and glared at Draco. “Why are you up so early anyway?”

 

Draco glared back at Harry. “Unlike some Gryffindors I know, I like to be on time to class.” Draco smirked when he saw a shocked expression on the raven haired boy’s face, but it soon disappeared when said boy suddenly burst out laughing.

 

“What’s so funny, Potter?” Draco spat in anger. Harry’s laughter soon diminished and he grew a smirk of his own.

 

“Today’s Sunday,” Draco looked at him weird so he decided to elaborate, “We don’t have class.” Harry watched as Draco’s brain attempted to work faster and when it finally clicked, his face grew as red as his hair, covering up his freckles completely.

 

Draco looked away, embarrassed. 

 

“I knew that.”

 

Harry chuckled at the cute expression that Draco made. Harry automatically became silent when his brain realized what he’d just thought. He held his head between his hands, shaking it wildly.

 

‘I did not just think that.’ He panicked.

 

“What are you doing, Potter?” Draco sneered. “Finally realizing my beauty?” he suggested slyly. Harry looked up in disgust only to come face to face with a bunch of freckles. He looked up into those icy blue eyes, losing his breath. Blue gazed back into green, admiring the pretty color they were up close, with no glasses in the way.

 

‘He almost looks cute’ Draco thought as he leaned back to check out the rest of the pretty green-eyed boy. His already disheveled hair looked even wilder from the tossing and turning in the night, giving it an even sexier appearance. His big, bright emerald eyes gazed back at him with wonder and curiosity in plain sight, giving off a deep longing to hold the raven haired boy.

 

“You’re pretty cute when you want to be, Potter.” He announced during his observation, too engrossed with viewing the boy’s looks to fully comprehend what he had just said. Harry’s mouth flew open in shock as he stared at Malfoy with wide eyes. Noticing the changes to Potter’s features, Draco stared at him quizzically as he went through what had just happened. An equally shocked expression soon presented itself on Draco’s face when he remembered what he had just been thinking.

 

‘Shit, I must have said that out loud’ He thought desperately, trying to find a way out of the embarrassing situation.

 

“I mean…” He trailed off, cheeks burning with humiliation and embarrassment. Taking pity on the poor blushing boy in front of him, Harry got up and began to gather all his necessary items for a shower. He brushed past Draco to grab clean clothes from his trunk, effectively blowing off the comment and ending that conversation.

 

“How about we go to Hogsmeade later?” He asked, desperate to get out of the castle and hopefully meet up with Ron.

 

“Really Potter; asking me out already?” Draco sneered; glad the embarrassing moment was over and done with. Startled Harry looked up, “What? No way, Malfoy! Not in that body at least.”

 

Now it was Draco’s turn to look shocked as Harry replayed what he had just said. “Fuck,” was the only response Harry had for that awkward conversation. Draco was trying to form a good comeback, but they all died on their way up.

 

“Hey Malfoy,” Harry whispered, breaking the odd tension in the air. Draco looked over at Harry, “What, Potter?” He drawled out. “I don’t know how to tell you this, but…” He trailed off, looking sullen.

 

“What is it?” Draco asked out of curiosity.

 

“We just made a gay baby,”(1) He said simply as he walked past Draco and made his way into the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind him.

 

Many thoughts pasted through Draco’s head, but the one that stood out the most was, ‘How the hell did we do that?’ He ran over to the bathroom, pounding loudly on the thick door.

 

“Potter!” He yelled frantically, “How did we make a child?” His mind was buzzing with confusion. ‘I didn’t even stick anything in anywhere.’ He thought in confusion. ‘Am I a father?’

 

Harry was snickering on the other side of the door, laughing at how flustered Draco was acting. He pressed his ear against the door as Malfoy started muttering things Harry couldn’t hear too well. What he did hear, however, made him scramble from the floor, where he had fallen in his laughing fit. He slammed the door open just in time to see Draco hand a letter to a dark brown owl.

 

“No!” Harry screamed as he made a mad dash for the owl. Startled, the owl flew off, away from the grabby hands of one Harry Potter. Harry stared after the owl in horror.

 

“What’s wrong, Harry?” Draco asked, confused as to why the boy was acting so weird and terrified.

 

“What did you just give that owl?” Harry asked, not moving his eyes from where he had last seen the owl.

 

“A letter,” He answered.

 

“I know that,” Harry barked, “But who did you write to?”

 

Draco looked at him with confusion, “My Mother and Father.”

 

A chill ran up Harry’s spine when he thought of Draco’s infamous father, Lucius Malfoy. Even thinking about the man made Harry want to run away. Lucius always had a disapproving and arrogant look on his face that made it hard to look him straight in the eye. “What did you write to them about?” He asked, not really wanting to know the answer but needing to know it all the same.

 

“About our child: of course,” Draco announced proudly, puffing out his chest in pride for emphasis.

 

“Cauldron bum.”(2) Harry collapsed onto the floor, staring at his hands in disbelief. Draco was by his side in an instant.

 

“What’s wrong Harry?” He asked in Ron’s all too familiar voice. Harry looked up into Ron’s blue eyes and decided that even if he was in Ron’s body, he still wanted to strangle the dense boy.

 

“You’re such a broom head,”(3) Harry snarled, “Why did you take that seriously? It’s a figure of speech.”

 

Draco looked at him in confusion, “What’s a figure of speech?”

 

Harry felt his head fall in disbelief. For a guy who acted like he was so smart, Malfoy was rather stupid, to put it bluntly.

 

“It’s a muggle phrase,” Harry said, looking gravely at Draco.

 

“Meaning?” Draco asked, still not getting the message. Harry sighed as he looked at the boy who had looked so proud earlier. This would obviously break his joy of fatherhood, but he needed to know.

 

“It means we don’t have a kid,” Harry said gravely, staring hard at Malfoy’s expression. Malfoy’s confusion soon diminished into sadness, then transferred into anger, before it finally rested on horror.

 

“We don’t have a kid,” Malfoy simply stated.

 

“Seems like it,” Harry answered.

 

“I just sent a letter to my father saying you and I have a child,” Draco growled.

 

Harry flinched at the disbelief and anger evident in Malfoy’s voice. “I tried to stop the owl, if that counts for anything.”

 

Draco was quiet for a long while, before he turned on Harry. He looked him up and down, making Harry feel uncomfortable.

 

“Potter,” Harry flinched, ready for the yelling that was sure to ensue, “You need to become pregnant.”

 

Harry stared at Draco in disbelief. “Hell no. If you haven’t noticed, I’m a male. Therefore unable to give birth.” Harry argued.

 

“Not to worry. Professor Snape can have a potion ready by tomorrow afternoon,” Draco stated simply as he walked out of the dorm room, heading toward Snape’s office.

 

‘What have I gotten myself into?’ Harry thought, before running after Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a nerd, I know.  
> (1) Wizards take this seriously. What my friends and I do constantly whenever we have really awkward silences.  
> (2) A ‘wizard swear’ from Wizard Swears from Potter Puppet Pals.  
> (3) Same as number 2.


	6. This is it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a piece of trash. Leave me to be swept up in the wind and make our ecosystem worse.

Severus Snape sneered at the paper sitting in front of him. The poorly written paper was by none other than one Ron Weasley. He groaned as he stared at the pitiful paper before placing it to the side. A sigh escaped the Professors mouth as he looked at the rest of the work he had to correct. Usually he enjoyed grading papers so he could later berate them for it, but now it just seemed like a hassle. His fingers came up to rub small circles onto his temples, attempting to get of the growing migraine. His head lifted when he heard footsteps sound in the distance.

‘What the hell?’ He thought, before Draco came barreling in through the door. Snape blinked in confusion when Draco turned to slam the door in someone’s face.

“Draco, what are you doing?” Snape inquired. Draco looked back at Snape, his hands still placed firmly on the door. A look of relief filled his face.

“Professor, can you make a potion to get someone pregnant?” he asked, switching position and resting his back against the door.

Snape looked at him strangely, “But you already have one.”

Draco’s head lifted, “Really?” he asked joyfully.

“Yeah, it’s in your pants.” he said, pointing towards Draco’s crotch for emphasis. Draco’s face dropped at that, a scowl developing on his face. Snape snickered at his lame joke while Draco glared at him.

“Professor, I don’t think you realize what I mean.” he growled as the door opened a little, only to be shoved back again.

“And what exactly do you mean?” Snape asked staring quizzically at the door.

“I mean to get a male pregnant.” He grunted trying to keep the door closed.

“Don’t do it Professor.” A soft voice was heard on the other side of the thick door.

Snape still in shock of Draco’s exclamation looked towards the door. “Draco, who’s behind there?” he asked.

Draco looked at Snape.

“No one.” he said with a blank face.

Snape glared at his godson. “Right.” he drawled out. “Then open the door.”

“No.” Draco stated simply.

Snape stared at Draco with a calculating look. “Why’s that?” he asked.

Draco stared at his teacher a look of pure seriousness on his face, “A black haired poofer wants to kill me.”

 

Snape blinked.

Draco blinked back.

“What?” Snape asked, thoroughly confused at the moment.

“You heard me Professor. The evil poofer wants to destroy my very beautiful existence. I don’t know why, because I’m amazing.” he answered simply.

Snape face palmed. Sometimes Draco really didn’t make sense.

“Don’t believe him Professor.” the soft voice spoke again. Snape stared at the door which was slowly opening wider and wider. Draco was straining to keep the door closed but he lost his footing. The force from the door sent the red head flying into a wall. Harry Potter stumbled through the door and slammed into Draco.

Draco let out a groan of pain as he was pressed harder into the wall.

“Potter, what were you doing behind the door?” Snape inquired. Harry moved away from Draco as said boy fell to the ground in pain.

“Professor, don’t listen to anything he said. He’s having delusions right now. A little loopy this one.” he said, patting Draco’s hair.

“Potter.” Snape said in a stern voice.

Harry flinched, “Yes Professor?”

“That’s not what I asked.” he said.

Harry bit his bottom lip as he tried to think of a good reason to explain why he was behind the door. “Well you see Professor.” he glanced up at Snape, not even realizing that he had been staring at his shoes. “I was just… err… trying to-” he cut off as a hand flew across his mouth.

“He tricked me into believing I had a child with him and now he’s trying to take it all back. Therefore, I need to get him pregnant.” a deep voice said behind him.

Harry turned to glare at him but froze with what he saw. There right in front of him was Draco Malfoy. Blond Draco Malfoy. Draco caught him staring and glared back.

“Don’t look so shocked now Potter.” he snarled, removing his hand. Harry was at a loss for words. His mouth opened and closed like a fish. Draco looked at him questionably.

“What now Potter?” he asked.

Harry’s mouth closed shut as he stared at Draco with wide eyes. Snape at the moment was thoroughly confused. He had been informed earlier that Draco had switched bodies with the Weasley boy, which was why he wasn’t surprised to see Draco in Ron’s body earlier. Now though, Draco had just turned into his normal self. He thought the spell had maybe worn off before, right in front of him, Draco once more transformed into Ron.

Harry was obviously not expecting that as he had jumped when Malfoy’s face disappeared and the familiar face of Ron appeared. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Draco asked, raising one eyebrow in a questioning manner.

Harry fumbled with his words as he kept staring wide eyed at the red haired boy.

“He means that you returned just now.” Snape said, getting out of his chair, walking toward the two boys. He stopped a few feet away from them, staring hard at the both of them.

“Returned?” Draco asked.

Snape didn’t answer. He grabbed Draco’s hand and brought it over to rest over Harry’s lips. Draco was confused as to ask why his godfather was doing this. He went to ask a question when he was once again met by wide eyes. Harry was staring at him…again.

Draco glared at the smaller male, “What is your problem today Potter, do I look like a science experiment to you?” he snapped. 

“That’s exactly what you just became.” Snape said, studying Draco. 

“What?” he asked in disbelief.

Snape studied his face once more before he removed Draco’s hand from Harry’s mouth. A few seconds later, Snape had a gleam come into his eyes.

“Interesting.” he said as he pulled Draco and Harry with him into his private office. Once they were seated Snape turned to look at the both of them.

“It seems that Mr. Malfoy is able to regain his true form when he places his hand over your lips Mr. Potter.” he explained to Draco’s look of confusion. Draco’s eyes widened and he looked at his teacher in shock.

“What?” he chocked out. 

“Draco, please place your hand onto Potter’s arm.” he instructed.

Dumbfounded Draco did what he was told. A few seconds later Snape hmm’d and turned away from the two.

“Wait,” Draco called out. “Am I me?” he asked. Snape had already walked out the door leaving the two teens together. Draco looked at Harry, hoping the raven haired boy would tell him. Harry shook his head. Draco’s shoulders slumped in sadness. 

“What happened?” he asked.

Harry went to open his mouth but stopped short as a hand flew over his mouth. He glared at the teen across from him. The red head stared at him intently. This went on for a few more seconds before Draco asked again, “Am I me?”

Harry shook his head once more. Draco growled in frustration.

“I thought that was supposed to work.” he said, looking upset. His hand dropped, landing directly onto Harry’s. Harry looked down towards the sudden weight to see the others hand resting on top of his. A slight blush crept onto his cheeks. He wanted to pull away but the warmth radiating from the blond was too nice.

…..Wait. Blond?

Harry’s head snapped up to see the blond Draco sitting in his seat, looking ready about to kill someone. Harry’s staring must have caught his attention because Draco looked over at him, an elegant eyebrow raised.

“What now?” he asked.

Harry, not trusting his voice, raised his hand and pointed towards Draco’s hair. The blond hair was loose across his scalp, allowing it to fall onto his forehead. Draco glanced up to see these little strands of blond. His eyes widened and he looked back over towards Harry.

“Am I…” he wasn’t even able to finish, as Harry was nodding his head vigorously. Overcome with joy, he squeezed Harry’s hand and brought him closer into a hug. The sudden movement caused Harry to rise off his chair but not before falling into Draco’s lap. Draco smiled down at the raven and hugged the smaller male. Harry was in shock at his placement but even more surprised at Draco’s action. He was about to return the hug when a small cough from behind him warned him that they were no longer alone.

He pushed away from Draco, successfully falling off the boy’s lap to land none too gently on the ground. He sat up, rubbing at his sore back. 

“Hello Harry.” A light voice said. Harry looked over towards the door to see Dumbledore standing at the entrance with a slightly shocked Snape right next to him.

“Hello Headmaster.” Harry said, getting off the ground. He glanced back at Draco who seemed unaffected by everything. A smile was firmly placed onto his face. Then suddenly, it wasn’t Draco anymore. It was Ron once more. Harry’s shoulders slumped. What was happening?

“Most interesting.” Dumbledore said as he walked over towards Draco. Draco looked up still smiling, apparently not noticing that he was in Ron’s body again. 

“Mr. Malfoy?” Dumbledore asked.

“Yes Headmaster.”

“You have returned to Mr. Weasley’s body once more.” he stated bluntly.

Draco’s smile dropped as he glanced up to see not blond but red hair.

“It would seem so.” he sighed.

Dumbledore examined Draco once more then turned towards Harry. “When did this start?” he asked.

“Just a few minutes ago Sir.” Harry answered.

Dumbledore hmm’d and resumed to examine Draco. “How has he been turning?” Dumbledore asked, this time towards Snape.

Snape snapped out of his shock and cleared his throat. “It seems to happen every time Malfoy touches Potter’s lips.” he explained.

“Not now.” Harry spoke up.

Snape stared pointedly at the black haired boy. “And how would you know that?” he questioned.

Before Harry could respond, Draco answered for him, “Because we just tried.”

Snape thought about that before he finally asked, “Then why were you, you just now?” 

Draco went to answer that but his eyes widened in shock. “I don’t know.” he choked out. Dumbledore turned towards Harry, staring into his eyes.

“Mr. Potter, do you have any idea why Mr. Malfoy changed?” he asked.

Harry went to shake his head, but the thought of Draco’s warm hand resting atop of his flashed through his mind. He blushed slightly before he remembered everyone was staring at him, waiting for an answer. His blush grew in embarrassment.

“Well there is one thing Professor.” he whispered.

“What is it my boy?” he inquired.

His cheeks burned bright red as he recalled the image. “W=well… Malfoy, he…” he stuttered.

“Get on with it Potter.” Snape snarled. 

Harry flinched at the harsh voice. He glanced at Draco through his peripheral vision. The boy looked confused as to what Harry was about to say.

“He touched my hand Sir.” Harry whispered.

Dumbledore straightened up, looking very pleased and an ominous gleam in his eye. 

“That’s it?” Snape asked.

Harry nodded.

Dumbledore turned towards Draco. “Well my boy. I believe I know what spell he cast onto you and Mr. Weasley.”

Draco’s head snapped up in joy. “You do?”

Dumbledore nodded. “Powerful spell that one: brings enemies together.”

Harry scoffed, “No kidding.”

Snape glared at the boy, effectively silencing the boy.

Dumbledore smiled, “To become lovers.”

All three occupants in the room stared at him with wide eyes. “WHAT?!” they screeched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked the chapter. Ron will make an appearance in the next chapter and it’ll explain the spell a little better.


	7. Chapter 7

“There’s got to be a way to break this spell.” Harry asked, hysteria clearly heard in his voice. Draco nodded in agreement his face paling.

“I’m sorry Harry my boy,” Dumbledore looked at him sadly, “There just isn’t any other way.”

Harry collapsed into one of the chairs, his head falling into his hands. “This can’t be happening.” Harry breathed. 

“I can’t,” he whispered, voice drastically rising, “I refuse to love him!” Harry yelled.

Draco flinched away from the harsh words. Sure he hadn’t wanted to fall for Harry, which he’d deny anything if someone found out he already was, but at least he didn’t despise the idea as much as Harry seemed to.

“Harry, we never said you had to fall in love with him.” Dumbledore stated a slight smirk forming on his face.

“Oh,” his face brightened in embarrassment. His face blanked at Dumbledore while his brain thought of what he had just been told. “Wait, then what do you mean by becoming lovers?” 

Draco stared at him, his own thoughts racing back to what Dumbledore had said earlier. When he really thought about it, the Headmaster did say they would become lovers but never said that they would fall in love. He froze at his own thoughts. Then did that mean, he seriously was falling for his rival. Draco felt sick to his stomach.

“Exactly what it means.” Dumbledore answered.

Harry contemplated this before an idea popped into his head. “So if we avoid each other we won’t become lovers?” he asked.

Dumbledore seemed to enjoy himself when he answered, “I apologize but that’s not quite how it works.” At Harry and Draco’s confused stares he decided to elaborate, “What I mean is that you two will be drawn to each other. Every time you make contact your bodies will want more of each other until your body and heart are satisfied.”

“Wait, heart?” Draco questioned, feeling the queasy feeling return.

“Indeed Mister Malfoy. This spell won’t disappear until you are both satisfied sexually and in terms of the heart.”

“So basically you are saying we have to fall in love?” Draco asked slight irritation in his voice.

“That’s for you to figure out on your own.” Dumbledore said with a smile before he left.

“That man never makes sense.” Draco sighed.

“I fully agree.” Harry said, his arm bumping into Draco’s. Both boys jumped from the contact.

“What was that for Potter?”

Harry looked down at his arm in confusion, “I don’t know. It just moved on it’s own.”

“Right, like your body just disobeyed you just to touch me.”

Harry flushed, “I told it was just-” he cut off as Draco’s hand slid into his. He stared down at the hand that didn’t belong to him. “Now what’s that?” Harry yelped, gesturing to their hands. Draco stared down at his offending limb and tried to pull away but it just resulted in his fingers to glide in between Harry’s.

“What the bloody hell!” Harry shouted, trying to wrench his hand away. Instead of pulling away like his body should have done, it instead tightened it’s hold on Draco’s hand. The two boys stared at their interlinked hands. Harry’s face twisted into disgust while Draco tried so hard to look away from the scene in front of him. He was holding hands with Potter, Harry-fucking-Potter!

“Let-” Harry pulled, “Me-” another pull, “Go!” 

Their hands slid apart and just as Harry was about to rejoice, his lips were covered with another set. His eyes flew open as he looked into the icy blue eyes of Draco. His blond hair tickled Harry’s cheek as a soft chuckle came from the raven haired teen as his lips formed upwards into a smile. Draco on the other hand thought that Harry had meant that as a sort of acceptance. Cautiously, he licked Harry’s bottom lip.

Harry’s smile immediately dropped as he pulled away. Their lips separated and both stared at each other with confusion.

“Are we free?” Draco asked. Harry nodded. A sigh pasted through pale lips before they became pinker and fuller. Draco had once again revered back to Ron’s body.

“Was that you?” Harry asked suddenly.

“Was what me?”

“The tongue.”

Draco paled. He didn’t know what to say. So he went the second best thing. “No, it moved on it’s own the bloody appendage. Like I would ever want to kiss you Potter.”

Harry chuckled in relief. “That’s good. I never wanted to kiss you either.” He was too busy thinking of a plan that he missed the hurt look on Draco’s face.

“So how should we deal with this touching problem.” Draco asked.

“Easy. Don’t touch each other.” 

“Sounds good.”

“Deal then? No touching until we figure out a way to break this stupid spell.” Harry asked, holding his hand out in a shake.

“Deal.” Draco agreed, holding his own hand out until he realized they couldn’t touch and retracted his hand. “Potter,” his eyes flicked at the boy’s out stretched hand, “we can’t touch.”

“Oh yeah, Sorry, almost forgot.” he said, pulling his hand back his face red with embarrassment.

“I think I’ll go tell Blaise about this new development.” Draco said, desperately wanting to get away from Harry.

“Yeah, I should go tell Ron.”

They stared at each other for a minute before Draco glanced away awkwardly and walked away going to find Blaise. Harry watched him leave before he himself went on a search for his best friend.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Blaise.” Draco said, walking up behind his best friend.

“Draco.” A smile appeared onto his face as he pulled the red head into a hug. Draco blinked in confusion at the boy’s sudden affection but returned the hug anyways. A few minutes later the two boys let go, Blaise a little bit more reluctantly.

“So what’s up?” Blaise asked.

“We found out what the spell does.” Draco whispered, a stern look coming to his face.

Blaise’s face broke into a huge grin, “No way. What’s it do?”

Draco took a deep breath as he replayed everything that had happened just a few hours ago, leaving out the part where he kissed Harry. Blaise let out a breath that he hadn’t known he was holding. 

“Wow, that sucks. Being stuck with a Gryffindor.”

Draco looked at him quizzically, “Aren’t you stuck with the Weasel?”

Blaise’s face went blank before shock emerged on his face, “Holy hell, you’re right! I had almost forgotten.”

Draco gaped at his friend, “How could you have forgotten? He’s probably the most Gryffindor-ish of them all besides Potter.”

Blaise had a thoughtful look on his face, “I don’t know. He’s actually pretty Slytherin-ish. He’s not that bad of company too.”

Draco couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His friend, no, his BEST friend actually enjoyed the company of their natural enemies.

“How could you possibly like a Gryffindor’s company?” Draco spat.

Blaise gave him a murderous look. “Look! Just becomes you have this unnatural hatred for all Gryffindor’s doesn’t mean we all do! Maybe I enjoy his company because I actually like him.” Blaise spat back.

Draco gasped when he heard those words. “You like him?” 

Blaise’s face flushed before his scowl returned, “So what if I do!? You going to hate me now too?”

Draco couldn’t believe he was actually having this talk with Blaise. Of course he wouldn’t hate him for being friends with a Gryffindor. But his pride was stopping him from saying so out loud. He clenched his teeth in anger and his brows furrowed in deep thought.

Blaise scoffed, he couldn’t believe Draco. He was seriously thinking about if he wanted to stay friends. Well screw that! 

“Whatever, I’m leaving.” Blaise turned on his heel, making his way down the hall corridor.

Draco’s head snapped. He watched as his best friend walked away from him. He clenched his fists as he bit the inside of his cheek. Screw pride!

“Blaise, wait!” Draco yelled, running after his friend.

Blaise ignored him and kept walking.

“Please, I need to tell you something.”

His pace slowed but the words that Draco had previously said flashed through his mind and he started running with new vigor to get away from his friend.

“It’s because I love him!” Draco screamed.

Blaise froze. Wait, what!? He turned around to see Ron’s body running towards him, stopping just a few feet away.

“Excuse me?” Blaise questioned.

Draco was bent over, trying to regain his breath.

“I wanted to tell you-” a pant, “that I don’t hate Gryffindor.”

He took a deep breath as he straightened himself, looking Blaise straight in the eyes, “Because I like one.”

Blaise felt his mouth drop. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing right now. Wait…like?

“That’s not what you just said.”

“I know, the thing is Gryffindor’s aren’t too bad I guess.”

Blaise shook his head, “No… you said like just now.”

Draco felt his face flush red in embarrassment and lost eye contact with Blaise, “Yeah, And?”

A smirk formed on Blaise’s lips, “But while you were chasing me, you said love.”

Draco felt all the blood that had just rushed up to his face, drain completely.

“What are you talking about?”  
Blaise smiled, “Awe, does my little Draco not want to admit that he loves a horrid Gryffindor?”

Draco’s face flushed once more. With all of the blood rushing, he was starting to get really dizzy. “Never.”

Blaise shrugged his shoulders and started to walk away, “Maybe we should tell him.” He turned around to look at Draco, “What do you think?”

“No!” Draco automatically went into panic mode, “We can’t tell Potter any of this.”

Blaise felt his mouth drop once more, “Bloody hell! It’s Potter!?”

“Fuck.” Draco slapped his forehead. Why couldn’t he keep his stupid mouth shut.

Blaise was all smiles again when Draco opened his eyes, “We have defiantly got to tell him this.”

“No, Blaise, please don’t.” Draco was desperate. He couldn’t let Harry know that he liked him.

Blaise stared at him for a few seconds before he let out a deep sigh. “Fine, I won’t tell him.”

“Good. I wouldn’t want him to punch me accidentally and then get stuck mouth to mouth like last time.”

Poor Blaise just couldn’t stop his mouth from dropping the third time in less then five minutes. “You snogged Harry Potter?”

Draco clasped his hand over his mouth, shaking his head. 

“Draco, you better tell me now, or Potter may be getting some interesting information later today.”

Draco glared at his best friend but told him anyway. After the talk about the touching issue, Blaise had a giddy smile on his face.

“What are you so happy about?”

Blaise’s face was wiped clean, a blank expression laying itself onto his face. “No reason. Well would you look at the time, I have someplace to be.”

Before Draco could say anything, Blaise was off down the hall, running into people as he ran through the crowd. Draco sighed, he hoped he could trust Blaise to not blab this to anyone. Wait… Crowd? Draco looked around at the people that were surrounding him, obviously hearing all that they had just talked about. His eyes grew wide as he awkwardly walked away from the crowd around him, all staring with dumbfounded looks stuck on their face. Once he turned the corner, the whispers automatically started. Well, it probably wouldn’t matter if Blaise blabbed or not. Oh, Harry was going to kill him.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

As he walked down the halls of Hogwarts, he kept being pointed at, whispers ensuing all around him. They were so muddled together that he couldn’t even figure out what kind of gossip they were talking about but he didn’t care. He had to find Ron.

“Harry!” 

Harry turned around to see Malfoy’s body rushing past people trying to reach him.

“Ron.” Harry breathed in relief. “I’ve been looking everywhere for yo-” 

“Is it true?” Ron asked, now standing in front of Harry.

“Is what true?”

“That you snogged Malfoy.”

Harry’s face drained of all its color. “What?”

“Yeah, it’s all over Hogwarts now. Everyone’s talking about it, even the teachers.”

Harry felt rage flow through him; he was going to kill Malfoy. Fingers snapping in his face made him freeze.

“Harry, you never answered me.”

Harry looked at Ron, it was strange seeing Draco’s body there instead of Ron’s but he shook the feeling away and hung his head. 

“Yes.”

A collective gasp came around. Harry lifted his head to see a crowd surrounding him and Ron. 

“Vultures!” Ron screamed, running away, not even trying to help Harry.

“Ron, you traitor!” Harry yelled as Hogwarts students hoarded around him.


	8. Chapter 8

The ticking of a clock and the crackle of a fire was the only sound in the large room. Sitting down in a plush dark green armchair was the one and only Lucius Malfoy. His steely grey eyes were focused on the fire watching the flames lick at the firewood that sat there. Fire had always mesmerized Lucius for whatever reason, he guessed that he just liked watching things burn. The sound of flapping wings broke his trance. He looked up just in time to see a dark brown owl perch itself on the ledge just outside of the window. With a flick of his wrist the window opened fully and the owl swooped in, dropping a letter on his lap before taking off through the window and out into the sky.

Lucius watched it leave with a blank face before his eyes landed on the letter. Picking it up, he noticed that it was from his son. Giddiness spread through his body. He would never admit it but he loved his son very much and whenever he got news or letters from him, that was when he was always the happiest. Opening up the letter, he smiled when he saw that the parchment was a light green color. His son always liked the color green. It was his favorite color and he would sometimes obsess about something that had a shade of green that he had never seen before, and being as spoiled as he was, he always wanted it. With Malfoy’s, they always get what they want.

He started to read the note a bright smile on his face, yet the farther he read the more confused and horrified he became. His hands were shaking so badly that the letter fell out of his hands. He got up with a start and ran out of the room.

“Dear, we need to visit Draco at Hogwarts. NOW.” his voice shook with repressed emotions as his hands curled, forming fists. The last sentence of the letter keep repeating itself into his brain, refusing to leave. ‘I‘m going to have a child, Father.’

(Insert Break here.)

“Is it true Harry?”

“Yeah, did you snog Malfoy?”

“Or should we say Weasley?”

“What do you think that’s going to do with his relationship?”

“With who? Malfoy or Weasley?”

“Both!”

Harry’s head was starting to hurt with all of the gossip and questions around him. He had to escape, but where too? An idea popped into his head as he maneuvered his way out of the crowd that Ron had ditched him with. All he had to do was make it to the Gryffindor common room to grab his cloak and it would be smooth sailing until the school calmed down. Making a dash down the hall, wanting to get rid of his followers, he turned a corner and ran right into someone. They both fell and landed on their butts, groaning from the pain. The voices were getting louder from down the hall. Harry panicked and grabbed the person he had run into and pushed them into the nearest place that could be a hiding spot, which happened to be a dark closet room, before following them in and closing the door.

“What do you thi-” they started to say but Harry cut them off not wanting to be caught. His right hand was on top of their mouth and his left moved to their shoulder and slowly pushed them farther into the small room.

“Quiet, I don’t want them to find me.” Harry whispered. Outside the sound of footsteps could be heard.

“Where do you think he went?” One voice spoke.

“I don’t know. Split up and meet back here in five minutes. He couldn’t have gone far.”

Sounds of agreement were heard before more footsteps could be heard, but this time they started fading, telling Harry that they had left. A sigh left his lips as he realized he was safe, for now.

“Sorry about that.” Harry said, turning towards the person. He couldn’t see who it was because of the dark and it was slightly unsettling. Warm breath was hitting his palm as he realized that he still had his hand on the person’s mouth. He tried to remove his hand but it didn’t want to move. ‘What the-?’

“Harry.” the voice was so soft and muffled by his hand. A shiver ran down his spine. That voice, he’d heard it before, but from where. Suddenly a hand landed on top of his. Electricity ran through his body and he shivered, he could tell it was the same for the mysterious person too because their body shook slightly. He didn’t know why but he had to get closer to them. The hand that was still on their shoulder traveled lower until it reached their hip, another shiver running through their body. ‘They’re so warm’ he thought as he brought them closer. The hand that was sitting on top of his removed the hand he placed on their lips. He could feel the warm puffs of air hit his face and he couldn’t help himself from nuzzling his face against theirs.

“H-Harry,” they gasped, “wait.”

Before he knew what he was doing, both of his hands went around the stranger’s waist, pulling them even closer, chest against chest. A shuddering breath left both of their mouths, melting together. Harry looked up, wanting to see this mysterious person, the only person he had met who could make him feel like this. All he could see were icy blue eyes staring back at him. Warmth spread through his body as his breath left his body. Those eyes seemed so familiar to him but he couldn’t pinpoint from where. They stared back at him, pupils blown, blue eyes filled with lust. He figured his green ones weren’t too far from theirs. He dropped his forehead onto their shoulder, pressing is nose into their neck, breathing them in. Another shudder ran through their body as they quivered. Harry could feel his lips lifting up into a smile as he touched his lips onto their skin. A gasp flew out of their mouth as their hands came up to desperately grab at his raven locks.

“Harry,” they whispered, “you need to stop-Ah!” They broke off with a moan.

Something inside Harry snapped as he grabbed roughly onto their hair, pulling their head back. He looked at the blue eyes, the color glazed over with lust and confusion. His fingers let their death grip go but still held onto the soft locks. He brought one of his hands downward, grazing his fingertips against their neck before heading upwards toward their jaw. His fingers moved to the side of their cheek, stroking softly before carding themselves into blond locks. His gaze traveled towards the hair, before they traveled back to the blue orbs staring at him. Something inside him knew exactly who this person was, but wouldn’t reveal their identity.

“I don’t want to.” He whispered before he slammed his lips onto theirs. A strangled noise came from their throat, as if they finally realized what was happening. Their fingers left his hair, making him feel a loss from the constant pull. They pushed against his chest, desperately wanting to get away, but Harry was having none of it. In his frustration, he bit down on their bottom lip, wanting their mouth to open so he could enter. Their response was not quite, what Harry had thought it would be. Instead of just opening their mouth, the most wanton moan he had ever heard busted its way out of their throat. Harry pulled himself away from them as he stared at their face with the little light they had in the dark closet. It was flushed and their eyes were half-closed, looking up at Harry through their lashes. He could feel his heart beating faster.

“Why’d you stop?” They asked, a husky tone in their voice that made Harry shivering. He dropped his head back down to their neck, licking it a few times before biting it, hard. Another moan flew out of their mouth as he licked the spot, not meaning to bite that hard. He had accidentally drawn blood, yet his companion didn’t seem to mind as their hips grinded against his thigh. Well Harry knew one thing; the person he was snogging was diffidently a male. Harry experimentally bit down on their neck, making them let out another desperate moan. He smirked in satisfaction, whoever this person was, he knew a secret about them.

“Ha-Harry,” they shuddered in pleasure, “we need to stop.”

“Why?” He questioned.

“Because you’ll regret it.” They whispered, pain evident in their voice.

Harry stopped the light kisses he had peppered their neck with, pulling back to look at their face. They wouldn’t meet his and it was staring to make him nervous.

“Why would I regret it?” He asked.

They never answered him though. His eyes bore themselves into Harry’s before a sad smile came to their face before they tugged onto the back of his head.

“I’m sorry.” They whispered, before they touched their lips with Harry’s. He was so surprised with how soft and gentle the kiss was. It was a gentle pressure that had Harry’s heart beating wildly. When they pulled away, they stared at each other for a few seconds. Green to Blue before Harry descended upon their lips, devouring the feel of their lips upon his. His tongue slipped out and lightly touched the others lips before their mouth flew open. Harry’s tongue traveled inside, touching lightly onto his partners before they intertwined. A moan flew out of each of their mouths. Hands were roaming freely now. Fingers clenching in each other’s hair and clothes. They pulled away when the need for air became too apparent. They touched foreheads together, panting lightly. Harry’s hand traveled down to the one on his chest. He forced them to let go before he intertwined their fingers. His heart swelled with unknown feelings when they squeezed his fingers in a desperate attempt to make him stay their forever.

Harry smiled, until he thought about what he had just done. He had just had a full make-out session with a bloke, one he didn’t even know who he was. Somehow, he couldn’t seem to care. Right now, he just felt so right, he never wanted it to stop. Of course, the universe hated Harry and wanted him to always be miserable. Right when Harry was about to start round two, the door to the closet opened. The light made Harry flinch and close his eyes in a desperate attempt to get away. He squinted his eyes towards the now open door. Standing there was none other then Lucius Fucking Malfoy, who looked like he was between throwing up and ripping Harry limb from limb.

“Mr. Potter.” He said.

“Mr. Malfoy.” Harry said back, not taking his focus from the older Malfoy even when he looked towards the boy who stood next to Harry. Harry had yet to look, not wanting to destroy the magical moment they had shared, him and this random stranger, yet he did feel them squeeze his hand, almost to the point that Harry was on the verge of crying.

“My I inquire as to why you are in the closet?” He asked, returning his gaze towards Harry, yet frequently glancing towards his closet buddy.

“Well Sir I was just-” Harry started but was cut off.

“Not you Potter. I was asking my son.” Lucius said, turning towards the boy who was next to Harry.

Harry’s eyes grew wide and his head moved so fast he was afraid he’d get whiplash. And indeed, Draco Malfoy was standing next to him. He was staring at Harry with sadness and fear. He was holding Harry’s hand.

Draco Fucking Malfoy was holding his hand.

He had just snogged him.

He had a biting fetish.

Harry wanted to die.


End file.
